Zabel Chiaki
'''Zabel Chiaki '''is a first-year middle school student in Shine Royal Academy. She is a cool-type idol and her preferred brand is Swing Rock. Bio Appearance Zabel is a fair-skinned girl who has unusual sharp red eyes. She has Byzantium hair shaved on the left side of the head, with the remainder of it flipped to cover the right of the head. She also has several piercings and wears black glasses as she has a little eye problem but usually, she doesn't wear it. She even wears a spiked choker and a necklace with a skull She has lots of scars and marks on her back because her step-parents used to beat her; which were healed by the goddess of healing, Miyi. She usually wears leather jackets, jackets and torn shirts and jeans. She loves all kinds of boots but not with heels on it. Personality Zabel is a rude, strong-willed and confident girl. She loves rock and acts like a tomboy and she acts like this because she doesn't get any love from her step-parents and step-siblings. She is very hot-blooded and is a rebel. She is also an anti to many things and is very cold and detached to adults. She is idolized for her cool but mature way of handling things. Her punk look and bad behaviour have been seen very badly by adults and they hate her. Despite this, deep down inside her, she is still a caring and nice girl but it is very rare when she acts like that. Background Zabel's mother and father died in an accident. So she was taken to an orphanage then was adopted by step-parents and they abandoned her. She hates them very much and one of the reasons she came to Shine Royal Academy is because she didn't want to stay with them anymore. Family Zabel has four step-siblings and they are on bad terms. They fight so often, so Zabel's step-parents blame her and beat her up. Relationships * Tsubaki Nagai - They are roommates. * Mion Amagawa - Both are roommates. * Mikuru Natsuki the 2nd - They first met in H1A and Mikuru the 2nd was so shocked by Zabel not knowing so many famous and popular people and bands. Idol Activities Classes * Dancing Class * Instrument Class Coords * Byzantium Princess Coord Songs * Sweet Sp!ce Aura TBA Singles * Stand Up Sit Down Etymology '''Zabel '''is the distinguished German surname Zabel is derived from the Middle High German word 'Zabel', meaning 'board game'. Alternatively, Zabel may be a variant of the surname Zobel, a name derived from the Slavic 'Sobel', meaning 'sable fur'. '''Chiaki '''is a Japanese surname with lots of meanings but (千晶) means 'thousand, sparkle'. Trivia * Her zodiac sign is Virgo. * Her favourite food is fast food and crisps. * She is an atheist. * She was in a street band called Punk Rules but they disbanded. Category:Wind rider33 Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Shine Royal Academy Category:SRA Category:Idols Category:Cool Idols Category:Swing Rock